moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Keely Marlfox
|Intro}} #Personality|Personality}} #Description|Appearance}} #History|History}} #Crafts|Crafts}} #Skills|Skills}} #Inventory|Inventory}} }}}} Keely Marlfox (born Nov. 20th, 602 K.C.) currently rules the small Barony of Blackfeather Terrace, the ancestral lands of House Marlfox. She is known as the second-in-command of United Aegis, and a skilled alchemist and leatherworker. She is a woman of a sturdy, and pear shaped build, fair skin, freckles, and dark eyes and hair. A recognizable scar can be seen across her right wrist and hand - that of a very canine looking bite wound. Keely has recently become the Lady of Blackfeather Terrace, and is known for her kind heart, sharp wit, and quick action in the face of opposition. Personality Keely was once known for her ferocity, and her rage - her lack of control and respect, but over the last two years, has been honing her abilities with Zael, finally treating him as an equal and not her superior. She has mellowed, becoming a kind, lighthearted woman, quick with a smile and a giggle. Though not highly, or even formally educated, her intelligence and competence often wins the hearts of even the hoitiest of the toity. Astute and quick to pick up on cues, she has been described as 'bright' and 'capable'. She struggles with insecurity, however, not confident in her craft or intelligence. It is clear to most that this is sincere, but she attempts to take praise with poise, and only a slight blush. Physical Appearance Human A petite woman, she is fair skinned and mildly freckled, with dark brown hair that is starting to, at a fairly early age, show a few silvers. Her eyes are large, dark, and expressive, perched above a button nose and slim but shapely lips. Overall, her form is feminine but strong, her fitness clearly among her top priorities, with muscular arms and legs, her shoulders and hips close in width, if not matching. A strong core slims to a narrow waist - overall rather fetching. Worgen Keely is most often found in her afflicted shape. Like this, her fur is a fiery, autumnal harmony of orange, grey, black and white, sweeping over a powerful but elegant form much like that of her human side. Her base furtone appears to be an ashen grey, though her arms, legs, the backs of her ears and the top of her tail - yes tail, a fluffy and expressive thing - are dipped in vibrant orange. This same hue trails up the outside of a white belly, presumably disappearing under her bust. A wide 'x' of deep black slashes across her bosom, meeting at the shoulder and behind her nape, to narrow into a stripe that trails down her spine to the base of her tail. Her face, shapely and fox-like, is grey up top, leading up into her brown mane - but white on her cheeks and chin, the top of her muzzle licked with orange. Her eyes are a dark brown, but shimmer vibrantly in warm lighting, appearing almost red. History Childhood Born to James and Miriemme Marlfox (née Reedwind), Keely was raised as the youngest, and last child of the family. She has one older brother, Daniel Marlfox, but they were never close. A family of farmers, she grew up learning to till and care for the land upon which they lived, a small farmstead in Drustvar, Kul Tiras, between the edges of the Crimson Forest and Corlain - prime for a hunting trip to the south, or to travel north and enter the township to sell their goods. James taught her to fish and hunt, Miriemme taught her the ways of the land and its spirits, how sew leather and craft potions, and how to heal using only the magic of the world. Her life was quiet, but meaningful, until the summer of 619 K.C., preceding her 17th birthday. Her father was joining an expedition from Boralus to Northrend, with the goal of assisting those constructing Westguard Keep, in the Howling Fjord. They would settle as loggers and provisioners in Silverbrook, Grizzly Hills. Worgen Curse It would not be long before her life would shatter, however. In the December of 619, James would become an unwilling participant in a Wolfcult ritual. Attempting to hide his shame from his young daughter, he would return home that night and attempt to sleep, only to awaken mid-transformation, confused and unable to restrain the Worgen within. A short struggle ensued within the cabin, ended by two ringing gunshots - Keely had killed the monster with her father's rifle, but as it lay dying, it shrank into a human form, and begged for her forgiveness. Shocked, the defensive wound on her right hand began to ache. Her first transformation happened that night, and when their neighbors rushed to check on the noises, she bolted into the night, her father's companion crow, Jasper, in her wake. She would return, two days later, to bury her father. Pressure from Wolfcult members triggered yet another transformation, one she struggled to come back from, and again, she fled, clinging to her father's shotgun - the very one she had slain him with. Recovery Two weeks would pass, but without ammunition, and refusing to hunt, food was scarce in late December in Grizzly Hills. Weakened, she simply collapsed in the back of a cave, lapping runoff from the walls to keep herself hydrated. She would be found by hunters of the Redfang tribe of Furbolg, captured with ease, and brought before Elder One-Eye. Within her, he saw great potential to become much more than she was, but shamanism would not suit her. The nickname 'Little Wolf' was given to her, and to his daughters she was passed, Furbolg who would teach her druidism, and how to hunt and fish in her new forms, skills she would retain and put into practice once she had re-mastered her humanity. She would learn to fight in tandem with Jasper, her late father's crow, and the two would become inseparable. Wild Wolf In the early months of 620 K.C., the Furbolg captured another Worgen, this one a powerful male they had nicknamed 'Wild Wolf'. They knew Keely would not stay with them forever, she could not, she was human, and Wild Wolf would be the final test before they could be sure she could safely return to civilization. The world was being torn apart by the Shattering, and Deathwing was prowling the skies, wreaking havoc upon Azeroth. If she could tame another like herself, using only her wit and skills obtained with the Furbolg, they would provide her the means to find her way 'home'. He was massive, and tangled firmly in a hunters' net. In her Worgen form, she looked down at him as he struggled and growled, his Common a broken and snarled mess. He demanded to know what she was, and she showed him, shifting out of her affliction to return to the slender human youth she was. Wild Wolf demanded to know how she could do that, and how he had become what he was, but before she could explain, Elder One-Eye detailed his plan. Teach him to find his humanity too, and they would be given supplies and helped on their way - but they would always be welcome with the tribe. By summer, Wild Wolf had regained his form, his name, and his memories. Both had learned to harness the ferocity of the Worgen curse to travel and fight in a feline form. Keely and the Worgen known now as Zael, left their home with the Furbolg as a bonded pair, with guidance to travel to Kalimdor, to Teldrassil, where the night elves would help them further. Rage of the Firelands After traveling to Teldrassil, and becoming Apprentices with the druids of the Cenarion Circle, Keely would follow Zael to Mount Hyjal, where he would quickly rise to the rank of Druid, and began teaching others his unique fighting style. Keely took a support role during the Great Cataclysm, refining her skills with the bow, and natural magics, with Zael and Jasper always at her side. Caring for the mountain was their priority, stopping fire from spreading, and healing those fighting the corruption and expansion of the Firelord into the realm. Once the Heroes of the Alliance and Horde had defeated Ragnaros, the pair traveled, with Zael visiting many Cenarion fortifications across Azeroth to impart his knowledge. The Mists of Pandaria After the mists had parted, and Garrosh's pride and arrogance sundered the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, Keely, Zael, and Jasper traveled there in the fall months of 623 K.C. to work with both the Horde and Alliance in maintaining what little stability the land had left, and offer their aid and support to those taking the fight to Hellscream directly. The Legion Returns Little was heard of Keely and Zael between the fall of Hellscream and the death of Varian Wrynn. Always traveling, the pair would find themselves in Val'sharah, and the Dreamgrove, in the summer months of 626. Keely, still an Apprentice of the Cenarion Circle, accepted training here for a time, strengthening her ability to heal. During this time, Keely was able to meet up with her mother, Miriemme, whom she had not seen in nearly seven years. A short meeting was had in Dalaran, with much hugging and tears, but very little time to chat or catch up. This would be the first time since meeting, that the two Worgen would part - Keely wishing to try and find a home in Stormwind, and Zael continuing his travels, heading to Silithus to offer his wisdom to the outpost there. It was here that Keely would meet Volhellian Duskwhisper, a soldier of the Illidari, whom she would form a close bond of friendship with. In the fall of 627, when the sword of Sargeras fell upon Silithus, Keely felt in her heart that Zael had been lost. She found work to keep herself moving forward, falling in with a security company based out of Redridge Mountains. Here, she made few friends, but was able to maintain her drive to protect, befriending the ren'dorei Lynesse Fraystrider, who, for a time, she considered as close as family. When news of the few survivors of Silithus began trickling in, it was Lyn who urged her to travel there, to see it for herself, and look for Zael amidst the destruction. Her search ended quickly, finding him lying on a cot in the small Alliance base, near death, having wasted away with only the most basic of care while an aura of despair settled on the region. She worked for weeks to bring his strength up enough to carry him on her back, in her druidic doe form, out of there, to continue his healing away from the corruptive energies of the sword. When the pair returned to Stormwind, things had changed within the company Keely had worked for. Tensions rose, but during this time, Keely, Zael and Lynesse grew close, with the young void elf treating the pair almost like her own parents. Rise of the Void In the spring of 628, their dear friend Lynesse finally fell to the Void, and disappeared. Keely and Zael struggled to raise a group to search for her, and the apathy of their company drove them to form their own; United Aegis. Under this name, they would search for, and eventually find the wayward ren'dorei, finding new friends along the way, and building a small group, dedicated to the non-partisan protection of Azeroth. Their small family was not to last, though, with the very corruption that had called Lynesse away the first time, rising again to taunt and tantalize her into leaving the couple for good in the summer. A deep distrust of the Void formed for Keely, though as she meets more ren'dorei, and stubbornly retains an open mind, she continues to learn that it is not the evil force it seems. They would continue slowly building their organization, recruiting quietly, finding those of like mind, the stalwart, the brave, the ones who saw no faction divide, and give them a home. War of the Thorns When chaos broke out in Darkshore, in the summer of 628 K.C., the pair took up arms with the Cenarion Circle, reinforcing the battle of Wildbend River in their first partisan action since leaving Northrend. Falling back to Lor'danel, they were among those who chanced the flames and flew across the water to Teldrassil when the fires began. Frantic moments followed, moments that still wake Keely in a cold sweat, the shadows and screams of figures she could not reach, crying her name in agony. When she returned to the Temple of the Moon with the last three souls she could find, she collapsed, seeing Zael's limp form on the ground ahead of her already. When the Greymanes sounded the call to flee, she dragged him through the portal with her. United Aegis rallied in the streets, playing their part in the humanitarian efforts that followed, offering food, water, and supplies to refugees on the streets, as well as donating what they could to the encampment by the Embassy. The Wake of Thorns held in Duskwood at the Twilight Grove only solidified their non-partisan beliefs. A vigil open to both sides of The Blood War, it was there that they met like minds within the Horde, and declared themselves neutral. Returning Home After nearly nine years away from home, and only seeing her mother once since her and her father's disappearance, she finally could take it no longer, and returned home to Kul Tiras, bringing her now fiance, Zael, with her. Another tearful and happy reunion with her mother, and a chance to finally introduce the man who she had spent nearly half her life with now, started a chain of events that would lead to a very official looking letter in the mail... and a lot of revelations about the truth of her father's time in the Kul Tiras Navy. Her mother and brother had refused her father's former titles and holdings, for their own varied reasons - wishing to live a simple life, free of responsibilities, but Keely could not. She had always had great pride in her small family, nobles or not, and the thought of her father's legacy wasting away could not be borne. Nobility Now a member of the Tirasian nobility, she has a lot to learn; and a lot to tolerate. A far cry from the usual caste of nobles, she doesn't fit in, nor will she ever... but she'll carry on her father's words with pride. Diplomacy Before Aggression. Crafts Skills Inventory Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Tirasian Category:Druids Category:Cenarion Circle Category:House Of Marlfox